


Shining Bright

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Eruri Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, Eruriweek, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Stars, Trust, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Eruri week! I never participated before, but here we are, for 'Stars' day. It's short, but I just love these two.





	Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri week! I never participated before, but here we are, for 'Stars' day. It's short, but I just love these two.

Darkness is a terrifying thing, Levi has discovered in his life thus far. Living underground where you can hardly see the sun, the moon or stars was worse than a nightmare. Often he’s asked why he doesn’t sleep at night, why he _can’t_ sleep at night. There are several answers to that question: his mind is restless, filled with past losses; he is constantly vigilant, ready to jump into action at any moment; but most of all? Levi loved looking at the stars. When he first joined the service, he used to sit atop the roof with his comrades. Neither him nor his two friends could believe the way the stars shined so bright- once the clouds cleared. Even after they were gone, after they left him…Levi snuck to this rooftop more than he could remember. The glowing stars gave him a kind of comfort- one he only came to find by Erwin Smith.

 

Ah…Erwin. If ever there were a human representation of a star, this man was it. Bright and shining, determined to show it’s worth. Erwin was a star that Levi could never keep his eyes off of. So when he was invited to Erwin’s side after expeditions, he went. When a wandering hand stroked his cheek, he leaned into it. The usually stoic raven gave more to this man than anyone in his life. Because he shone so brightly, brighter than any other star in the sky. Brighter than the hope for humanity, in his eyes. Erwin fought for humanity, Levi fought for Erwin.

 

“Levi, come to my office once you become settled.” The shining star spoke. A curt nod, shifting raven hair, was the only indication Levi gave. Erwin wouldn’t have even needed to see it, he knew he would come. The trust the men had in each other, it was something truly perfect. Levi settled his items, washing his body quickly but thorough. It wasn’t that he anticipated…anything. Erwin hadn’t shown interest in him like _that_. But to be in the presence of a star? He wanted to look his very best. As usual, Levi didn’t knock. He simply entered. Erwin gave a small smile, not the usual ‘professional’ smile, but a genuine one. Levi’s mouth twitched with the thought of returning the gesture. “I have some news.” Erwin spoke, pouring two glasses of what seemed to be expensive wine.

 

“What is it? Good, I’m assuming.” Levi mumbled, eyes trained on the man’s shifting limbs as he crossed his own.

 

“Good, yes… I suppose that would depend on how you see it. Shadis has retired. I’m to be the new Commander of the Survey Corps.” Erwin stated, offering the glass. Levi’s mouth parted in shock, eyebrows furrowed as he accepted the drink.

 

“…Commander. Commander Erwin Smith… It suits you.” He muttered softly. Erwin chuckled, a sound like silk and honey.

 

“I’m glad you think so…Corporal.” That caught Levi off guard, nearly choking on his sip of the red wine.

 

“…you’re fucking joking.” He scoffed, almost _positive_ that Erwin had to be kidding. Him? A Corporal? Erwin furrowed his almost laughably large eyebrows.

 

“I’m afraid I’m not joking, Levi. There is no one else I’d want by my side. I need you…to trust me. To accept this position and prepare to be by my side, more than you already have been.” Erwin walked up, placing a hand on the smaller’s shoulder. “I need you, Levi. In more ways than one. I trust no one as much as I trust you.” He whispered, sincere and a touch of emotion in his voice and eyes. Those shining blue eyes…brighter than stars Levi had ever seen.

 

“Yes… I trust you.” Levi breathed out, following Erwin as he pulled him to the window.

 

“Look at the sky…do you see the stars? They shine brightly, do they not?” Erwin hummed, Levi’s silver orbs wide and staring.

 

“They do…like you.” He whispered, surprising himself. Erwin chuckled softly at that.

 

“Yes…well. The brightest of them all is the moon, you know. You are the moon, my moon.” Erwin whispered in return, reaching out to caress Levi’s cheek, to feel the skin and touch. “Be my moon. And I’ll be your stars.” The only way to follow up that sentence, was with the kiss Erwin pressed to Levi’s pink lips. It wasn’t sensual. It wasn’t sexual. It was love, trust. A bond that only the two shared, and only the two ever needed.


End file.
